


A Human Experience

by plotholes_ahead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Between The Library Stacks, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Double Entendre, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, For The Love Of Thranto, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I Am So Late To This Party, Like Three Years Late, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Royal Imperial, Semi-Public Sex, Xenophobia, all the tension, because they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead
Summary: After Eli refuses to explain a double entendre to his roommate, tension between the two escalates. That is, until Eli asks Thrawn to help him study for his final. Things getout ofin hand between the library stacks.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	A Human Experience

The best thing about the library at Royal Imperial: it was always empty. With much of their course work and educational resources available through the Holonet or the school’s servers, students who attended the Academy on Coruscant did not ever have to step inside the three-story building. 

It was the one thing that Eli Vanto loved about this place. He didn’t mind studying in his room like the other Cadets, but the biggest problem with that: his _bed_ was in his room, and it frequently called a tad louder than his schoolbooks did. 

So Eli often found himself, along with his roommate, tucked away between the library stacks, high up on the third story, amid the oldest Holobooks between row 314 and 315. 

That’s where they were tonight, in fact, studying for their impending finals. Well, that’s what Eli was doing. He wasn’t quite sure what his Chiss study buddy was up to. Thrawn seemed to become bored with Imperial schoolwork rather quickly. So he’d scroll through more stimulating material in silence, politely waiting for Eli to finish whatever he was doing, and then they would leave together. 

Eli turned his head to see Thrawn doing exactly that; holding his datapad in one hand while scrolling lazily with the pointer finger of his other. He lounged against the stacks and along the carpeted floor beside Eli, long legs out in front of him, one of them tucked up in a figure four. The glow of his red eyes combined with the light from his datapad to create a soft, blush warmth that poured delicately over his dark blue complexion. 

Those red eyes shifted their glow to him, thin lips curving upwards in a half smile.

Eli looked away, feeling his cheeks burning. He hated when Thrawn did that, as if he knew what simply smiling at Eli did to him. Hated it, but also loved it. He rotated his head, pretending to delve through his notes in order to hide his smile. Why did his roommate have to be so _ridiculously_ attractive? 

*** 

Thrawn had noted Eli’s tendency to watch him many weeks ago. Unsurprising. Thrawn was an alien and he knew Eli didn’t fully trust him. He would find no offense in the younger man’s indifference towards him if he knew, with relative certainty, that his attitude stemmed from lack of interest. Judging by the way the human’s cheeks flushed every time Thrawn smiled at him, the Chiss had reason to believe there was an underlying cause. He sought to seek it out. 

“Cadet Vanto,” he pushed his datapad towards Eli. “What is the meaning of this phrase?”

_He reads the phrase, his eyes growing wide for a moment, his facial glow increasing._

Eli explained the phrase, his voice steady but not confident, and abruptly returned to his work. Thrawn continued to watch him, his head tilted just slightly in curiosity. 

_He refuses to meet my gaze._

“That is not all,” Thrawn said.

_His throat muscles tighten, indicating discomfort or fear._

Eli turned his head, but did not meet Thrawn’s eye. “It’s not somethin’ we do.”

“Imperials?”

“Sure,” Eli said shortly.

 _He is lying._

“Is it also of a sexual nature?” Thrawn pressed.

Eli’s head snapped towards him. “What? What makes you think that?” 

_His tone is clipped, defensive. Perhaps I’ve struck a nerve._

Thrawn raised one shoulder in a casual shrug. “You are uncomfortable. We have spoken of topics that generate discomfort in you before, but not many where you feel the need to lie to me.”

Eli’s brow furrowed in unmistakable anger. “Doesn’t it make _you_ uncomfortable?”

“Not really,” Thrawn said, with his usual damnable calm.

_The intensity of his facial glow increases, possibly in embarrassment or shame. He stands, as if to flee the situation entirely._

“If I knew what it meant, however, perhaps it would,” Thrawn tried to reason with him. 

“You really think you need to know?” Eli asked incredulously. “’Cuz you don’t.”

“I believe I do,” Thrawn told him, looking up at him from his spot on the floor. “Consider: if someone suggested that I…do this…but the phrase has multiple meanings and I misunderstand their intentions, it has the potential to be catastrophic. Would you wish me embarrassed or trapped in such a situation?”

 _He exhales forcefully, but his sight is elsewhere. He is shaking his head, signifying disbelief._

“If you would rather not speak of it,” Thrawn said. “Perhaps you can show me.”

“No,” Eli retorted. “Absolutely not.”

Thrawn frowned. “Is it that you do not wish to, or do not know how?”

Eli leaned down and closed the cover to the datapad in Thrawn’s hands with a snap that echoed in the empty isle. 

_His eyes flash dangerously, his nostrils flaring. Perhaps this is what humans call Fight or Flight._

Eli’s face was centimeters from Thrawn’s. His tone was razor-sharp, his eyes blazing with fury. “Proposition me again, _Lieutenant_ ,” Eli spat the word out like a curse. “And it’ll be last thing you do in the Empire.”

“Apologies,” Thrawn had time to say before Eli straightened and stormed off.

_He flees. My hypothesis has been validated._

He could hear Eli stomping down the stairs and wondered why it didn’t feel more satisfying to be right. 

***

Seething, Eli trudged back to his and Thrawn’s dorm. It had begun to rain while they were indoors. Eli loved the smell of fresh rain on the duracrete pathway that led to Barracks Two, but he did not relish being poured on, especially considering the mood he was in. He yanked what he could of his shirt over his head to block the drops from pelting his face. 

How dare he ask him for something like that; _the filthy alien_. He’d used him enough as it was; for language lessons, someone’s brain to pick, and now he thought he could add sexual favors?

Where did he even find a term like that? Eli hadn’t thought to check the article he’d been reading; he’d been too shocked at his demonstration of sheer gall. 

Images of doing _that_ to Thrawn now occupied his mind. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it, but those were his own personal thoughts, ones he recalled late at night and only for _himself_. Thrawn had no right to know them, no right to coerce or manipulate them. But still…

Eli’s mouth had gone considerably dry just thinking about it. 

***

Thrawn stealthily avoided his roommate the following two days, which was not difficult with exams right around the corner. He made sure to arrive at their dorm after Eli had presumably fallen asleep, and leave early in the morning before he awoke. 

The other day in the library still plagued him. He wouldn’t have asked for a demonstration if he hadn’t suspected that Eli already harbored feelings for him. Unfortunately, he was unsure to the extent of those feelings, but he’d heard Eli in the shower a couple weeks prior, moaning his name and presumably touching himself. In truth, it was none of his business what Eli did or said in the shower, or anywhere else for that matter, but he would be lying if he said it hadn’t sparked his curiosity. Thrawn had been surprised by the discovery, but also tempted. He hadn’t been entirely sure he was going to broach the subject at all; until the odd play on words sparked the emotion it had in the human. Thrawn was intrigued and he couldn’t resist. 

Still, Eli had been right. He shouldn’t have pushed for an explanation. He supposed he could search for the meaning on the Holonet, but not on one of the school’s computers. Privately, he had wanted Eli to oblige him in his musings, but not for academic purposes. 

He brought his attention back to what he was studying. His test was tomorrow; he had to focus, and thinking about Eli Vanto was indeed distracting. 

***

The following afternoon, Thrawn left the testing center, squinting as he stepped outside into the sunlight. He strode across the busy courtyard, worry creeping into his heart like a dark, looming rain cloud, dampening the bright light shining down from above. 

He knew he’d scored well on his test; he wasn’t concerned about that. He was, however, concerned how Eli would do. They had studied together a majority of the time and he knew Eli was more than competent, but he hadn’t seen him in three days and knew how anxious the younger man could get. _His_ test was set for tomorrow.

Thrawn swung his bag carelessly over one shoulder and finished his trek across campus to the library, up three flights of stairs and towards rows 314 and 315. 

He peered around the stack, standing silently at the end of the row, observing the human. Eli sat cross-legged on the ground with charts and graphs and holofiles spread across a three-foot radius around him. His head was angled away from the Chiss for the time being as he reorganized his layout. 

He leaned back, running his fingers through his dark hair as he let out a baffled sigh. Thrawn noticed he did that habitually when he felt particularly overwhelmed. 

Eli turned. His head whipped towards Thrawn as his peripheral vision caught sight of the tall, imposing figure standing at the end of the stack. Startled for a terrible moment, he relaxed a little after recognizing who it was.

Thrawn strode cautiously forward. He stood as close as he could, which wasn’t very close at all as Eli had many holobooks acting as a protective shield around him. 

“Hi,” the human said, his voice subdued. “How’d your test go?”

“I believe well,” Thrawn answered, “but we shall see. How are you feeling about yours?”

Eli lowered his eyes to skim the many notes before him. “Could be worse, I s’pose.”

Thrawn took in Eli’s arrangement with approval. “It seems likely you have covered everything,” he said, encouragingly. 

Eli laughed, although it sounded strained. “Yeah…a lot.”

Thrawn couldn’t decipher if Eli was tense due to his presence, or the pressure of the exam. He supposed it was probably a little of both, and if him being there caused Eli more stress, he’d better make himself scarce.

“I will let you return to studying,” Thrawn told him. “I only wished to verify that you were alright.”

Eli’s eyes turned hopefully up towards him. That was something, at least; that he did not show displeasure at Thrawn’s concern. Perhaps the anxiety of his exam pushed away his irritation with Thrawn. 

“And to apologize, once more.” Thrawn added.

Just like that, Eli’s brown eyes fell, refusing to meet his again. 

“You were right,” Thrawn told him. “I should not have pressed you. Not because I am a Lieutenant and you are a Cadet – technically I am also still a Cadet - but because I offended you. I apologize for that. I value your… _obongune_.”

“Companionship,” Eli muttered with a swift glance upward.

“I value your companionship. I do not wish to cause you despair.”

Eli swallowed, his cheeks turning a tad pink. “Thank you for apologizin’,” he said in a small voice. “Like you said, the topic made me uncomfortable. That prevented me from being of any help to you.”

“I understand,” Thrawn said shortly, not wishing to drag this out or cause Eli any more discomfort. “Good evening, Cadet Vanto.”

He made to leave. 

“Thrawn,” Eli called after him. He revolved on the spot, his expression polite and inquisitive.

Eli lowered his gaze to the device in his lap. He was fully capable of studying alone and passing his final by himself; he knew that. But Thrawn was smart; wicked smart. He could help him, or at least provide some decent company. After all, he’d felt very secluded these last few days. 

He held his datapad near his face in emphasis when he looked back to Thrawn. “Do you think you could help me with this?”

Thrawn noted how his tone did not hold defeat, or embarrassment, only a gentle question; something asked of a trusted ally, or friend. Eli did not necessarily _need_ Thrawn’s help, but he was asking him to stay.

The Chiss smiled kindly, noting Eli’s relief when he agreed, and made his way back to where he sat. Eli pushed some papers out of the way, making room for Thrawn to settle himself beside him.

They spent the next four hours going over notes. Thrawn wasn’t allowed to tell Eli what had been on his test and the human never asked, but Thrawn, in his own way, made sure they reviewed all the important information. Eli had it all down. 

Thrawn was supportive, while remaining cognizant of how his encouragement might be received. It was imperative that he kept his distance after what happened. _He_ would not press for anything again. Their friendship was more fragile; in it’s current state, than it had ever been. He wasn’t sure how Eli would take even a simple, friendly compliment. 

Despite his reluctance, he caught himself getting lost in the sound of Eli’s voice when he explained Imperial history to him, or preoccupied by the way their knees touched when Eli leaned close to show him something on his datapad. He couldn’t help feeling that there was something… _here_. 

Over the last month, Eli had mentioned many times how they would soon be done at the Academy and off to new things. He seemed excited about that, eager to leave these memories behind and possibly Thrawn, as well. Thrawn did not know what the end of Royal Imperial would mean for him. Would he ever see Eli again? 

Towards the end of their session, Thrawn found himself lost in contemplation; distracted. Thoughts of what was proper and improper weighted like a scale in his mind. How to tip the scale in his favor? Or was it Eli’s favor? His mind felt foggy. 

Eli began gathering his notes and holobooks, stacking them off to the side, when he felt fairly confident that he’d shoved enough information into his brain to at least scrape by. He glanced at Thrawn, aware of how the Chiss had become exceptionally quiet in the last half hour, more so than usual. 

“Thank you for helpin’ me,” Eli said to him, watching his reaction.

“You are welcome,” Thrawn said quietly. His eyes eluded his.

“You uh…you ok?” Eli asked. “You seem rather distracted.”

“I would rather not talk about it.”

Eli’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Thrawn was a private man, but he never shied away from expressing how he felt. Sometimes he did not express himself very tactfully, but he at least tried with Eli. 

Afraid he’d offended him somehow, Eli struggled to find something to say. “Right, ok. That’s fine. It’s just…did I do somethin’ wrong?”

Thrawn had come to a conclusion. To save him and Eli both the trouble of an awkward goodbye, they should just be honest with each other now. Their time was coming to an end.

“I know you possess an aversion to me,” Thrawn said softly. “After tonight, as I’ve said before, you are welcome to openly express your contempt for me. I will not be offended. I expect nothing from you. When you pass your exam tomorrow, we would have accomplished what we came here to do. We survived, and now we can move on.” 

Eli recoiled in confusion, a sickening feeling settling in his stomach. He’d thought they were past this point. But then again, he _had_ recently snapped at the Chiss. It was no wonder he might believe he hated him.

But that was far from the truth.

“I told you,” Eli said. “I don’t dislike you, Thrawn.” It was truer now than back then.

“So you have said.”

Eli felt the remark like a physical blow. Thrawn didn’t believe him, and that hurt him more than he cared to admit. 

“Graduation will be upon us soon,” Thrawn reminded him. “Wherein after, you and I will have no reason to communicate.”

Something about that comment tore at Eli’s insides. Yeah, he hadn’t liked the way he and Thrawn had come together, even wished ill will toward him at one point or another, but he’d grown to be grateful for having him in his life. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to give him up just yet.

“What if I wanted to?” he asked. 

Thrawn’s eyes met his for the briefest of moments then evaded, seeming to focus instead on the datapad before him. But his eyes weren’t moving. Eli knew he wasn’t reading; he was just avoiding him. Perhaps he preferred not to keep in touch with him, but was hesitant to say so, for fear of offending him once again. Or perhaps, since Eli had turned him down for what they both knew was a sexual favor, he falsely concluded that Eli wasn’t interested. 

Thrawn’s eyes remained, immovable, on the text before him. He wouldn’t press Eli, wouldn’t even _hint_ at anything. He heard the subtle rustling of fabric and out of the corner of his eye, saw Eli shift to face him. 

A human hand slid tentatively over his thigh, barely grazing the soft material of his trousers. His eyes flicked to it and it froze, inches from his center. He turned his head deftly towards Eli, wary of even breathing. 

The silence of the library pressed in on them, holding them captive in a space where this was both forbidden and protected. It was possible someone would see them, however, very unlikely. 

The human watched his expression with due caution, waiting for him to do something; perhaps stop him. With their eyes still locked, Eli’s hand deliberately continued on its path towards the fastener of Thrawn’s trousers. Eli undid the clasp with one hand and Thrawn’s pupils expanded.

“You do not have to do this,” Thrawn said, his voice just above a whisper. 

Eli searched his face, his eyes traveling over unique features, bouncing between one red eye and then the other, darting to his parted lips before returning to his eyes.

“I would like to. If you’ll let me,” Eli murmured. “Please.”

Oxygen came to Thrawn in shallow breaths, not nearly enough to keep him conscious for this. He willed himself to breathe more fully, his rib cage expanding in his attempt to inhale more deeply without gulping for air. 

He had not meant to trick Eli into wanting this, but as he looked into the other man’s eyes, dark brown with flecks of gold, he knew this was something the human had wanted to do for some time. He nodded his consent.

Eli took the device from Thrawn’s hands and placed it on the carpet behind him. He patiently watched him, curious and apprehensive. 

Eli situated himself more comfortably, twisting to sit on one hip. Stealing courage from somewhere unknown, and trying hard not to think about it, he returned his hand to Thrawn’s lean thigh, inching further until his fingers slid over the long bulge in his pants, the action earning a brief twitch from under the fabric. Thrawn’s eyes closed, for a fleeting moment, at the initial contact. 

Eli rubbed his palm along it, dragging the pressure gradually from the center, to the edge, mindful of Thrawn intently watching his movements. He continued kneading him through his pants; pressing harder in some places and lighter in others. He fixed his eyes on the bulge, now angled to the side, as it grew to stretch the fabric taut, anticipation rippling through him. 

He glimpsed Thrawn’s pulse along the side of his neck, maintaining a steady rhythm under the thin, delicate flesh of his throat. He licked his dry lips; curious as to what Thrawn would taste like if he ran his tongue over the heartbeat there. His own pulse thrummed through his veins. 

The thick shaft had to be fully erect by now, stretching past Thrawn’s hipbone. His eyes jumped to Thrawn’s in silent inquiry before dipping his slender hand into the waistband of his trousers. Thrawn’s eyes flashed to Eli’s face when the human pulled him from his briefs. 

His eyes widened, unsure of what to make of the sight before him; his own arousal growing stiff in his pants. 

Thrawn’s erection, considerably larger than any Eli had ever handled, now lay atop his belly, _glistening_ with some sort of fluid. He had five distinct veins running from base to tip; only they weren’t veins at all. 

Thrawn’s breath caught in surprise, or perhaps disbelief, when Eli’s warm fingers wrapped around him, gripping firmly and gliding along the moistened flesh. The Chiss released a shaky breath. Eli bit his lip; he had never seen Thrawn be anything other than in complete control of a situation. That exhale though; it sounded like _surrender_.

Thrawn placed his hands on either side of his hips and pushed up from the carpeted floor to scoot his hips carefully back against the shelves, making himself more comfortable. 

Eli indulged in the sensation of Thrawn’s shape in his palm, feeling the ridges in his grasp. He paused a moment to massage a single semi-hard line, his thumb rolling over it, then along it, coaxing more fluid from it. 

Thrawn was _staring_ at Eli’s hand in rapt attention, red eyes blazing, as it worked up and down his length with intention. It was as though Thrawn had never done this before.

Perhaps he hadn’t.

Eli paid an excessive amount of tribute to Thrawn’s cock, formulating a pattern meant to unravel the Chiss; two slow pulls, two quicker pumps. Thrawn was still utterly transfixed with what Eli’s hand was doing; _fast, fast…slow…slow..._

He repeated his motions multiple times until Thrawn was all but squirming. He _twisted_ his hand, base to tip, and watched as clear fluid oozed between the blue cockhead and his fingers. He continued the stroke up and off of Thrawn, his arousal falling heavily to the Chiss’s abdomen with a dull thud. 

Eli gazed, fascinated, at the pool of liquid atop his fist, seeping into the grooves there. A thin line of it trickled down over his wrist. The sight made his mouth water. Making a decision, he lifted his hand and _licked_ , all of it, out of the folds of his curled fist; letting the warm fluid collect in the basin of his tongue before swallowing it. 

It tasted _good_. Somewhat sweet, compared to a humans. Of course it was. Eli learned that most things ‘Chiss’ were better than humans. Better eye sight; better hearing, better tasting body fluids. He should know better than to expect any less.

He glimpsed Thrawn’s face before lowering his hand again, and did a double take. Thrawn’s crimson eyes were fixed on him, wide in unmitigated astonishment. 

“Was I not s’posed to do that?”

Thrawn took a moment to respond. “It was…unexpected.”

“Do Chiss not do that?” Eli retracted slightly, as if ashamed he’d done something wrong.

Thrawn let out a puff of air, which Eli took for a small laugh. “Not like that.” 

Eli’s cheeks burned. As Chiss were better at everything, Eli was constantly reminded that he was _less than_ Chiss. 

“Well, how do they do it?” he asked, trying to keep the vexation from his voice.

The corner of Thrawn’s mouth turned up in what could only be a smirk. His eyes glittered. “You are doing quite fine on your own. Perhaps one day I will show you, but this time I would prefer a human experience.”

_This time._

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m an expert...” 

Thrawn smiled kindly, his voice pleasant. “Like I said, you are doing fine. Please, continue.”

Eli moved to oblige when he realized Thrawn wasn’t optimally arranged for a tidy end to this. He pushed himself onto his knees to undo Thrawn’s tunic and let it fall open, ignoring Thrawn as best he could, as the Chiss shamelessly studied him. He caught the scent of Thrawn’s body wash as his tunic fell away. It smelled differently than the one Eli used, or else maybe it just smelled differently on _Thrawn_.

Underneath was his usual black undershirt. Eli hiked the fabric up, below his chest, exposing dark blue skin.

He swallowed; flattened his palms against the hard body, and stopped himself from leaning in to kiss him. That wasn’t who they were to each other. Thrawn watched Eli through lustrous eyes, a minute smile on his lips. He appeared slightly amused. 

“I don’t want to get anything on your tunic,” Eli explained.

Thrawn grinned, a single eyebrow twitching. “I have others.”

Eli shrugged and lowered himself to Thrawn’s side once again, taking him in his hand; stroking long and firm. He grinned in open satisfaction when Thrawn bit back a low moan. 

His thumb drew delicate circles around the head of Thrawn’s hardness, descending slowly back down his length, and skillfully repeating the action. Thrawn groaned something; in a language Eli didn’t understand. Nevertheless, his own cock twitched in response to the foreign phrase. He glanced down at his erection, now jutting towards Thrawn as if willing him to take it. 

“Does that feel good?” Eli asked him, out of honest curiosity. 

“Yes,” Thrawn answered. “Will you…can you go faster?”

Eli grinned. The holobooks behind Thrawn scraped along the shelving when he tossed his head back in response to Eli’s quicker pace, letting loose an appreciative exhale. He blinked lazily a few times, temporarily eliminating the glow from his eyes before closing them completely.

Acting purely on instinct, Eli yanked his shirt up higher to reveal more blue flesh. He brought his mouth to one hardened nipple and flicked it once with his tongue before taking it between his teeth. Looking up through thick lashes to see Thrawn paying little visual attention to him, he _tugged_.

Thrawn’s hand shot to his thigh, nails digging into soft tissue. They both released a groan of _pleasurepain_ , and Thrawn’s grip relaxed. “Apologizes.” 

Eli didn’t care. He converted Thrawn’s reaction into pure fuel and began pumping, his palm soon soaked with whatever liquid emanated from Thrawn’s weeping cock. It dripped down the back of his hand when he squeezed too hard, as if siphoning it from the Chiss’s body. 

Thrawn’s audible groan turned into an urgent, “Eli…don’t stop.” 

He started at the sound of his name on the Chiss’s tongue. But Thrawn didn’t flinch or even glance at him, as if saying his name in a near plea was totally normal, like he’d said it that way before. 

Thrawn was holding back, Eli could tell. So he reached up and slid his fingers over his open mouth. He was met with no resistance. Thrawn didn’t even open his eyes, accepting the helping hand as a gesture of assistance and expectation; Eli wanted him to come and he wanted him to get loud about it. 

“I wanna see you come,” Eli admitted, his voice warped with pleasure, forearm muscles burning with effort. His hips jerked of their own volition, desperately searching for friction. When Thrawn came, would he come, too? 

Somehow, Thrawn gained the presence of mind to reach out and cover Eli’s throbbing cock, mimicking his motions from earlier. The gesture startled Eli, his movements faltering in his dire attempts to finish Thrawn, but only for a moment. The Chiss palmed him through the soft material, propelling them simultaneously toward completion. 

Thrawn’s size expanded in Eli’s palm, drawing his fingertips even farther apart as he desperately tried to preserve his firm grip on the slick, swelling cock. Thrawn rolled his lower half, thrusting up into Eli’s hand, chasing the human’s ministrations and his own deliverance. His moans vibrated against Eli’s palm, covering his mouth, his free hand clenching at his trousers, bunching up the fabric in his grip.

Eli resisted the inherent impulse to let his forehead fall to Thrawn’s shoulder, hell bent on keeping his eyes on his face. Thrawn’s hand tightened around Eli’s pulsating cock even more. He came like that; in his pants with a choked gasp. 

Thrawn’s orgasm satisfied Eli more so than his own as he watched the Chiss shudder, eyes crinkled. Cream-colored fluid erupted from one of the ridges on his cock, decorating his abs, chest, arm, and undershirt with cum. Eli removed his hand from Thrawn’s mouth at the last minute, just to hear his strangled cry, unconcerned if anyone else heard. 

Thrawn seized Eli’s now drenched hand, halting its movement. He remained slumped against the holobooks behind him, eyes closed, breathing heavily. 

Eli glanced down, noting that whatever Thrawn’s cum shot out of, obviously wasn’t a vein. It was some kind of tract, and Thrawn had _five_ of them. 

Eli hadn’t asked for the stimulation from Thrawn, but at the present moment he didn’t really care. He was pretty sure he would’ve come without it, anyway. Touching Thrawn had been…

He slumped against the holobooks, too. 

After a few stunned seconds, their eyes met in mutual acknowledgement of what they just shared, their breathing patterns gradually returning to normal. Time stretched as they looked into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to say something. 

They both jumped when a voice overhead announced that the library would be closing in ten minutes. 

They shared an amused, yet oddly reserved smile before hurriedly cleaning up their messes as best they could and packing their bags to leave.

***

They walked back to their dorm room in comfortable silence. They got ready for bed with nothing but a couple easy smiles between the two of them and laid down in their respective bunks. 

If Eli didn’t have his test tomorrow, Thrawn would offer to repay him, properly. But they would have plenty of time to talk, and other things, after Eli’s exam. He wouldn’t push him; he’d learned his lesson about that. But for now, he had to say something; do something to let Eli know he sincerely hoped this evening would not be a single event. Perhaps he’d even devise a plan to maintain contact with him.

Eli understood that Thrawn would not take it personally if he never spoke to him again. He supposed, after graduation, they’d go their separate ways anyway. He would most likely be sent to some small supply outpost at first. Thrawn would most likely end up on some sort of task force, tested relentlessly and set up to fail. But Eli didn’t want to just ignore him for the next couple weeks until graduation. Once finals were over, they’d have lots of time to…not study. After all, how was he supposed to think about anything else after learning that Thrawn’s cock did _that._

Needing to tell Thrawn he hoped tonight wasn’t all there’d be, he craned his neck over the railing of his bunk, and jerked in surprise as a pair of glowing eyes materialized before him. The sight unnerved him, two bright red eyes watching him in the dark, but it was also incredibly alluring. 

Thrawn grabbed hold of the bunk’s railing and immediate stepped onto his own bed to hover above the human. Eli stared up at him; he did not shy away. Was he going to try and hop up there with him?

Thrawn considered him a moment longer, then raised a broad hand to run smooth fingertips across his cheek and along the sensitive skin below his ear, drawing an involuntary tremble from him. Thrawn’s hand reached its destination to gently cup the nape of his neck. His eyes fell shut of their own accord and the next thing he knew, Thrawn’s lips were on his. 

His first kiss was tame, painstakingly tender, for a Chiss, and absolutely exquisite. Moist, satin lips captured Eli’s, first his top and then his lax lower. Eli let him lead; relaxing into whatever rhythm he wanted. 

It was over too soon and Thrawn pulled away, allowing Eli a chance to catch his breath, those glowing eyes piercing his soul, a chill running up his spine at the sight. His heart pounded against his chest and his mind raced, contemplating how to put into words what he wanted to say. He had to say something, but couldn’t find his voice. 

_I don’t want this to be the end._

_I want to see where this goes._

_Can we still be friends?_

And still he said nothing.

Thrawn’s warm mouth met his tumid lips once again, more passionate, _assured_ this time, leaving no room for question, silently communicating that neither one of them need say anything. It settled the restlessness in Eli’s heart. 

Perhaps Thrawn knew exactly how he felt.

The Chiss retreated, only to lean in once more to bestow upon Eli a kiss to his forehead. 

_Goodnight, Eli_.

He released a contented sigh as Thrawn stepped down and away from the railing.

_Goodnight, Thrawn._

Both men rolled over in their own bunks, Eli to his right and Thrawn to his left, neither one of them uttering a single syllable. Small smiles played on their freshly kissed lips as they both closed their eyes for sleep. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips, tricks, comments, or critiques are, of course, always welcomed. : )


End file.
